Born With Tragedy
by aryasastark
Summary: Frankie is released from Violet Hill Sanitarium to treat her ptsd and mild depression, she's now moved to Forks where she discovers fairytales are all too true in the quaint town, and she herself is an imprintee. Does this only send her back into a state of shock? Or help her become the person she wants to be. -Trigger warning and lemons during later chapters-
1. Chapter 1

( Hiya, I'm back from that awkward hiatus of mine, and I've decided to write a new story, I might continue on in my Titanic one, but for now, I've lost all motivation. The main protagonist in this story has PTSD (Posttraumatic Stress Disorder) I will try my best not to insult any readers; and if you're offended feel free to send me a PM! In this story, The main character is returning from an Asylum and coming to live with her younger sister, who lives with her aunt and uncle due to her mother's mental disorders and her father never being around. Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee, but, he did mentally fool himself into thinking he was, he didn't want to be alone.)

I was tired, my brain fried. However, I was leaving Violet Hill Asylum, so I reminded myself things weren't too bad. I knew I'd probably be back here, or on the streets within weeks, but it was nice to think I would be with my uncle. I shut my eyes as I waited for him to arrive in the main office. The curse of PTSD had never been easy to cope with. I was never normal, not like other girls. But I was never this broken down and crazy. Sometimes, the flash backs mauled me like whiplash, so vicious, so unforgivingly harsh. The night of horror, when it all happened but somehow, my therapist helped me build from that. Well, at least that's what he thought, I completely buried that night away in a dimly lit part of my mind, next to physics formulas and algebra equations.

As I continued to wait for Ryan the essence of bleach and medication fled through the atmosphere, god was I glad I would be home this time tomorrow, away from this prison. It would all be okay. Forks sounded like a pitiful place though. I remember it being small, cramped and green. I had always liked the city, the variety of smells and the beautiful strangers there. But the tragedy always outdid the happiness, "Hey Frankie Badass!" A soft and warm voice bubbled through the infirmary air, leeching around me in a whirl of joy. I flickered my gaze upward, the voice belonged to none other than little Ellie, my sister only 15 but as sweet as honey, her hair was sunkissed, her giggles reminded me of summer and her presence warmed anyone who was fortunate enough to be graced by her friendly company. She wrapped her olive pale arms around me, locking them around pulling me into an embrace, "You're coming home to me! Man, You should see how Lily is beaming!" She pulled my hand in hers and led me out of the gates, "Don't worry, Ryan signed you out.. I think they're just getting your clothes and all that jazz! I missed you! Two years! Golly, That's so long! We need to see a film! Do you wanna see Pitch Perfect?! Hey, Do you wanna join my cappella group!?" My mind was too tired to absorb all of her rapid words; I had spoken to her just last month. I saw her twice each month, but it seemed every time she came around her words got faster, they sounded French.

Violet Hill was hell. Sometimes, the workers would make us dance with our 'buddies' (A randomly selected patient, mine was Booger Billy, it's obvious from his nickname that the kid wasn't so great) we had Secret Santa's, last year I got a mint from a girl on the third floor. It was just lonely there, the nurses were nice though. They spoke a lot. They used flowery words whenever trying to make me happier, Bessie bought me a mug. It was quickly confiscated by a guard because he thought I would beat Booger Billy with it, which I was truly tempted to do.

I woke in late that evening, once we arrived to Forks, it was night. The evenings there were concealed with a blanket of black nothing. Not like the city, there the streetlamps always flickered or the car lights would seep through the curtains. Lily awoke me, her southern accent was so nice and so welcoming, "Hey, Sug." She pressed a gentle kiss over my forehead, I sleepily responded with a slight smile indicating I wasn't looking to speak. "Morrow' I'm going to take ya to La Push!" Somehow, I was now in the living room, the lamp light was on, making some parts of the room visible, others were just silhouettes. "Are you tired? Do you want food? Ga'! We've missed you, Sug!" I nodded before slumping my head down into her lap, "Ok." I mumbled beneath my breath. "Do you remember Jake? That nice boy you had a crush on when you were little? And Billy? And Charlie? Charlie's girl, Bella, she's married now! Yeah! Livin' all the way in Canada!" I nodded solemnly, "Grrreat, Good for her." I remembered Bella, she was quiet and slim. I remember being jealous of her, Jake had a crush on her. While I had a crush on him, I made him a mud pie once, with our names engraved in the center. I hope he doesn't remember that.

Jacob POV

Days were shorter now, and the nights longer. At La Push everything seemed long. Now that Seth imprinted on Ellie, he was gone most of the time. They were a lot alike, I liked the Ellie girl, she loved to laugh and sway around in dresses. Overall, I was happy for him. Jealous though. Sometimes I was reminded of Renesmee and how it had all been a lie. Is that how fucked I was? I made myself think I had imprinted. I was so desperate, so afraid of being alone that I made myself imprint on her. I finally realized after she left to join the Volturi and I truly felt no sense of loss when she abandoned me.

It was winter then, She looked 18, and she transformed from the friendly Nessie we all knew and grown to love, to absorbed with the concept of killing humans, Bella was heart-broken and Edward in a cloud of Denial. It was sad to watch it all unravel. It made the pit of my stomach drop. The last thing she told me was so raw and so unlike her, "I don't need you. I don't want this. I hate it here." She was robotic, unhuman.

I wondered how actual imprinting felt, it was euphoria, something to live for. The packs still tolerated the Cullens, but just barely. I remain waiting for a fight to break out someday. I returned to being Beta, an asshole and unhappy with my existence as a werewolf. My feelings for Bella remain strong, I care for her, she manages to make me happy. But the feeling of infatuation that I once felt for her has faded. And I know she secretly hates me for not chasing after Nes when she ran off with Alec, but she was so much like Bella, she simply vanished for someone better than me. I wasn't good enough for her, I was never good enough for anyone. I was just Jake, Everyone's best mechanic buddy.

I stopped being a useless bum and got up from my bed, wondering out in the direction of the beach. It was mid-afternoon the sun engulfed in a sea of grey clouds. I wasn't quite sure what pushed me toward the beach but I had an urge to visit, it was always isolated during this time of year. I cut through a wooded area and exited out from the brush, the current splashed onto the rocks and from afar I saw El chasing Seth, they were complete children together. Seth was now 18, He hadn't changed much, just a little taller and his hair remained cropped. My gaze continued to hover it was bare today, all I could see was the bobbing of Ellie in the distance and Seth now being the one chasing after her in adoration. My eyes drooped as I noticed they were too happy together to even realize I was there, I half turned in a quick stride preparing to head back in the trail toward my home, but then I saw her. She was propped up on a larger boulder, like an exquisite song bird. Her hair fell to her chest, curled into seemingly endless tresses, her lips full and a faded shade of pink. She looked like a mermaid from afar. The world around blackened, and she was all I saw. I didn't feel so alone anymore. There was something in me, something invisible that brewed at the heart of my soul; I was now attached to this girl. She had no idea, but she was the light that guided me in this cruel, loathsome world. She flew threw my sky like a comet, a sky without stars or a moon, she was now a galaxy. No. No, this girl didn't compare to a fiery comet, she was the universe. She was every star that lit up in space, she was the sun blazing with extreme beauty, and she was the moon, full and rounded, beaming down allowing others to latch onto its beams. This mystery girl was life, new hope.

I needed to befriend this girl, I needed her to be closer to me, I needed her words, I needed her company.

Slowly, reality had swooped back into my vision. The beauty was staring at me. I was so bewildered, I stepped back, stepped back more stop meters away. And the other, Seth, Continued toward me. "Jake? What.. Are you… Um, okay?". "Seth!" I hollered, "Seth!" I was now yelling. Finally, the two bobbing figures in the horizon were rearing in my direction. One came to a

"Seth.. Seth I.. That girl! With. With the brown hair! And, she has the book! The book with, she was reading that book, the book with the.. Seth, who is she?" My words were in a slur. "Seth I.."

Seth's eyes widened, he was silent, registering the situation as if it were cryptic code, "Jake, did you imprint on Ellie's sister?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Frankie POV**

He just continued to stare at me, the russet skin boy. I couldn't see the definition of his face but from afar, I could see the black orbs of his eyes burning through me like magma. I set down Jane Eyre, a bit agitated; I had just gotten past her life at the school. "El, What's that boy staring at?" I questioned, trying to maintain my thinning composure, "You!" She responded before twirling away to Seth.

She had never told me about this boy, during the months of meetings her and I had at the Asylum; she mentioned nothing about him. I didn't question whether or not they were dating, but this morning she told me, "_I want you to meet an extra special one of my friends.."_ She was blushing when explaining how Seth looked like, he was eighteen. And Ellie was merely fourteen. I was discomforted, but I decided if I butted in nothing would change, she'd probably only be annoyed. He seemed like a nice kid though, very kind and caring. He was pure, much like my sister. But I would keep an annoyingly close eye on the two.

Seth passed me by in a quick stride, "Jake! What's wrong?" He retorted in an array of shouts. Was that the Jacob boy I had been friends with years ago? He was so different now. His hair was now cropped cleanly; he was tall, towering over Seth in the far away distance. He was still handsome as he was years ago, but back then, it was a childish kind of infatuation; we've all had the person. When you're only six or seven, and you're literally friends with everyone in your class, sometimes you have a frenemy, but no one you go out of your way to bully or harass. But there's always that one boy or girl that you want to share your animal crackers with or a juice box, and on Valentine's Day, You save your favorite card for them, you exchange smiles and tell each other knock-knock jokes, its pure innocence.

I rolled a shrug off my shoulders before leaping off the large boulder. I liked La Push beach, the rocks and boulders splayed around in a sloppy beauty, the history, the green trees and the endlessness of the trails that curled around the woods, "Hey, El? I'm going to go for a walk," I lifted my book waving it at her to catch her attention, she nodded indicating she had heard before jogging off into the distance to meet up with Jake and Seth. I had no desire to talk to Jake, as rude as that sounds. He's probably changed, most guys who are blessed with physical features that handsome have girls bowing down to them, Boys like that are molded into smug assholes, I had no intentions of crossing paths with someone like that.

I darted into the woods; I began stemming away from the trail and into a separate path. The woods smelled of nature, I felt the cold moist vapor rub against my flesh, and the branches extended out at me, dragging along my shoulders before flinging back into place. Nearly all the leaves were gone from the trees; every individual leaf was colored a pigment of lifeless brown or faded orange. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and continued on in the direction.

I stopped in my tracks, the only thing I heard was the rustling of birds and their songs echoing out. But something else was prompting me to turn around, I shriveled down in shock, "What.. What.. The hell!" I screamed. Before me, an impossibly large creature stood on four paws, it towered over me, and it wasn't a bear, god no. It was at least ten feet wide and its eyes were a cloudy black, far too intelligent for any creature. It looked like a female, the feather duster fur was spaded shades of white and grey, it was lethal but gorgeous; she looked like a protector who wouldn't hesitate to clasp her mouth around my neck and just crack it without a struggle. I couldn't breathe, I felt as if something was compressing against me, squeezing the life from me.

This had to be a hallucination. But, I took my pills this morning, I did. I was shrinking in fear, I racked through my memories, I remembered watching something on the Discovery Channel about people being attacked by bears, I was desperate, And lunged into a ball, Curling up, Wrapping my arms around my knees in panic. Although this creature was not at all a bear, maybe it reacted the same as a bear when attacking its prey, I read somewhere that animals typically never attacked humans, unless they posed a danger to their young or sometimes, under extreme circumstances, they ate people due to acute hunger. Everything was passing by so fast, I couldn't hang onto any of my thoughts, they were flying passed me. _"I'm like one of those people in the beginning of Supernatural or Criminal Minds, Oh my god.. I'm going to die." _Thoughts were racing through my mind, ebbing so smoothlyand pinching at my nerves as I remained in the same position, covering myself as best as I could.

It had to be at least five minutes, I was shaking and almost numb to the outside world, my mind was pulsing, ready to explode and decay from terror. I dug my fingers into the stern dirt; I peeled at the leaves to calm myself. I peered upward; she was no longer watching me, not even there. I slowly but cautiously rose up, I remained consumed by distress. Leaves perplexed, stuck to my clothing, the cold, moist dirt blistered against my fingers, dying the tips of my nails a dirty brown.

I laid there, I felt like nothing. I was nothing. I was as hallow, frigid and dead like the crippled leaves coding the ground beneath me. I wanted to stay there forever, on the forest ground, I wanted to watch the sun set and sun rise, I wanted to see everything but I didn't want anyone else to see me, I wanted to be concealed in loneliness.

I picked away at the dirt beneath my nails, the thought of the animal returned to my mind. What was that thing? It was twice the size of a bear, but it took the form of a devilishly sophisticated, overgrown husky dog. Whatever it was, I respected it. I wanted to look at the dog forever. I had been in Forks for less than 24 hours and I was already going mad. I gnawed down at my lip, tugging at the dead skin there.

Eventually, I realized the sky was a cascading shade of blue, evolving into a royal violet, preparing for the approaching evening. I huddled up onto my feet and began walking in the direction I came from, Looking for the main trail, the evening had unraveled quickly, I must've been laying in the dark for two hours, at least. I sprinted, but everything was a clone of its surroundings. The trees looked the same, dead.

The fear of being left alone, unprotected in the woods frightened me. But I needed to be calm, I refused to come off as alone and vulnerable. I was strong.

I wouldn't allow my panicking mind to decide for me, I soothed myself, forcing myself to move harmoniously. From a distance I could hear someone shouting, But I could barely make out the words. The yelling was bended and refracted. And finally, as I continued to approach the voice, I heard the shouts, "Frankie!"

I hurried, my pace was now swift and robotic, "Ellie?!" I crooned.

She made an inhuman squealing noise and jumped onto me, pushing me into a hug, "Oh my god! I thought something had happened to you! Where were you! You said you were going for a walk, not a yearlong journey!" Behind her stood Seth, Relief flushed over his complexion.

I shrugged, "I'm fine. I just saw some deer with the little fawns beside them. You should've been there."

Seth stepped forward, His face plain and clean of worry or any emotion, "That's strange, Frankie, The deer in this area go into heat in November and their Fawns are born late May or early June."

**Jacob POV:**

"_Why the HELL would you do that, Leah?"_ I was close to choking her, she fucked up everything. Every single thing, she could've harmed Frankie.

"_I'm sorry. Jake, Paul said we were going to meet, I forgot it would be later." _She was quiet, truly apologetic but of course, annoyed by my rambling. _"I hadn't even realized you imprinted on her. It's not like it matters if she tells on us. Who'd believe her? She's a nut-case. Did you hear what her sister said? She was just released from an Asylum last night."_

The rest of the pack were silent, no one ever takes a jag at anyone's imprintee, that's nearly forbidden.

_I wish you had hurt her, I wish you had clawed her face off. It would give me a reason to cut you open and rip out your heart._ I couldn't think properly, I was in awe.

"_Jake.. I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to sound so mean. I take it back, alright? I wouldn't hurt her and you know what."_

I wasn't mad at Leah, she was secretive and careful, it wasn't ever in her nature to harm anyone. But, there was something so frightening about that situation. Seeing Frankie standing alone in the forest, what if there was a bear? She would be completely unprotected.

It would be my entire fault; while Frankie is dead I'd be talking with Seth.

_It's okay, Leah.. I just need to go. _

I phased back into my human form, collected my clothing and slipped it on before heading back to the beach. It was a gentle evening; the stars were bright and beaming beside the thick blanket of charcoal black sky. Everything was unraveling so fast. I needed to talk to Frankie and get to know her. I wanted to know everything about her. What she liked, her favorite food, her favorite smell, her favorite band, her favorite color. I wanted to just sit beside her while she does completely insignificant things, reading or simply sitting and thinking to herself.

I began to think about the Asylum she was admitted from, I began to wonder what happened. Was she crazy? She seemed perfectly capable handling herself at the beach.

I plucked away at the moss on a rock; the sound of the sea invaded my thoughts.

Tomorrow I'd go visit Lily, and hopefully Frankie would be home. I was always close to her family. Ryan, Billy and Charlie had always been close. And Lily had taken the role of mom for me, she was kind and caring but at times overly-excited, much like her niece, Ellie.

The cold in the air sprawled out like a disease, but I was completely immune to it. I thought of Frankie, I wish I had walked up to her. To get a better look of her hair, it swirled down like an ocean, every individual strand was different.

Just hours ago I was lying in bed, secretly hoping I would imprint.

And somehow, the tables had turned, my prayers were answered.

And Frankie came into my life like wildfire.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Sorry it took me a few days to update :3 I was sick with a cold the last several days, but I'm back. Aaaand, Frankie and Jacob will meet next chapter ^_^ )**_

* * *

I was in the middle of the forest; it reminded me of the one I visited at La Push. I was wearing a delicate white dress, it was beaded on the rim, one could easily mistake it as a wedding dress but it was evident from my point of view that it wasn't. But it was worth more than my life, the lace was tightly wrapped making it hard to breathe. The air in the wooded area was dense; a fog dominated the distance forcing me to squint to make out the shapes surrounding me.

There was something different about the woods. It looked cleaner, in an eerie sort of way that left the pit of my stomach feeling uneasy. My hair lost its curl and was now falling without bounce, just straight and what I thought to be boring. There were no birds perched up high above in the branches, nor did the wind blow, spurring the leaves below, in the distance I couldn't hear the crashing of the ocean on the beach. All that was heard was my steady breath, which sounded incredibly loud.

I attempted to walk but it felt as if my legs were drilled to the forest floor, disabling me of moving or even shifting in my stance making it very uncomfortable and even grimmer. In the distance, converged in the barrier of the trees I could distinguish a bear-like creature.

A quick dread began to brim through me; it was the big she-wolf from earlier. I struggled to move, I used all the force I had, but I remained plastered in the same position. With every move the massive creature made I could define more and more of its physical features, the sphere black eyes; cunning and amplified. Her flecked coat of fur, droplets of white and greyish hues could easily penetrate anyone's attention.

The forest air invaded my nostrils, cleansing me as it always did. There was an empty aura leeching through the air, my struggle to move was gradually being cleaved away as the creature was now just feet away from me, she bared something large in her mouth, I couldn't quite make out the object but blood dripped from the thing, she dropped it, revealing a unspeakable scene, a head had pelleted down onto the ground, a decapitated head, the blood mantled along the flesh which on some parts were nearly torn apart in chunks, some skin torn away leaving pieces of bloody plasma oozing outward in a gooey spiral. As I glanced up to the wolf, she exposed her ashen white teeth in a hellish smile, a smirk. The blood dripped from her black lips, seeping through her brilliant white fur making her seem more demonic than she already seemed to be. She was aroused by my fear; I felt a blood-curdling dread haunt me as I lowered my head to take another glance at the head. My eyes widened, I felt another piece of myself wither away, my brother. My eldest brother's head lay before me, lifeless and dead.

I wanted to speak, I opened my mouth to shout but words failed me.

I felt something cripple through me; denial.

Before I could register the whole situation, the world around me ignited in bits of ash, first building up in quick strides but quickly slowing, the wolf sank into the ground, along with my brother's decapitated head.

The sounds around me sank from my hearing and the colors drained away.

A bright blinding light invaded my vision, I cracked my eyes open. It was just a dream, a terrible dream.

Parts of my dream had unlatched from my memory. I remembered the head, and the striking white wolf that stood before me, grinning at my fear.

I plopped my hand over my forehead, wiping away a pool of cold sweat. Strands of my hair stuck to my bleak skin.

Below, I heard Lily in the kitchen clattering plates onto the table preparing for breakfast, she rarely ever made breakfast unless she woke up on time, she enjoyed her sleep. But she was good at what she did; she was a naturally kind and caring person.

My thoughts capsized back to the wolf and the head. In the dream, only one of my brothers was there; dead. I didn't know where John, my younger brother was. I was glad he wasn't in the dream, he was just 10.

I didn't want to go to sleep, I didn't want to risk descending into another nightmare.

* * *

_** Jacob POV**_

It was morning now; the tides awoke me from my subtle sleep. I had fallen asleep on the beach once again.

A light drizzle began to pour across the beach, I lay groggily for a moment before setting myself back onto my feet, I stood silently my eyes glazing out into the ocean. It looked peaceful from where I stood, however, I knew it was chaotic and deadly to be stuck in the current, I had a faint thought of pulling Bella out of the ocean years ago. When I had first begun shifting, I was so gullible then, infatuated with her. I thought about Bella often, and sometimes I would visit her. She was different now; a part of her had vanished with Renesmee when she left for the Volturi.

I wished I could go back in time, reverse everything. Somehow stop Renesmee from leaving to keep Bella happy. Bells was a good friend, she was just so glum now. It reminded me of the time Edward left for Volturi, however, she wasn't as broken as she was then. She had Edward to comfort her.

I leapt off a boulder and began walking in the direction of my home, The forest was easier to travel through now that the trees were bare of any leaves.

The drizzle of rain now evolved into a light storm, a distant grumble could be heard in the vast sky.

I opened the door leading into my home, I could see Billy sitting and watching television. He was silent but once he heard the door open he shifted in his seat, "Hey Jake." I grinned before plopping down beside him, "Hey dad.." I began to contemplate whether or not I should tell him about Frankie, he would need to find out sooner or later, I plucked up the courage and spoke up, "Dad.." As he heard the seriousness in my tone of voice his head rose solemnly, "I.. imprinted." The words poured out much smoother than I expected them to.

He beamed, I hadn't seen him this happy since.. he thought I really imprinted on Renesmee, he was disappointed to find out it was just how dumb I was, how desperate I was to be happy.

"Jake.. Well.." He prompted in his crackly voice. "That's very good." He rested his ember warm hand over mine. "That's excellent. Who is she?"

I knew he was familiar with Frankie and her family, we had always been good friends with them. They were wild and unorganized people, but they always put others before themselves. And Lily had been childhood friends with Billy and Charlie.

"Frankie." I answered in a clear and respectful voice.

His smile widened highlighting his existing laugh lines. "I'm very happy for you. She's a nice girl." As much as he made me think he was happy, he truly wasn't. He sat cultivated in silence. Something was picking at him.

"Dad, are you alright?" I retorted, in a questionable tone.

"She's just sick, Jake. Be careful with her. She's had a hard life. It's never been easy for her." He planted the words down delicately.

"I know.. Do you know what happened? Why she was sent away?" I paused for a moment allowing him to fill in the answer.

"She watched her mother kill her brothers." His voice lowered as if he was afraid he'd offend Frankie.

I remained speechless, "Was.. she there? Was Frankie there when it happened?"

He nodded humbly; he was bothered by it. And I knew he didn't want to continue on in the conversation. "You should bring her by sometime.." He smiled gingerly before focusing his attention back onto the flickering screen.

I couldn't fully comprehend it, how she still conserved her life in a silent gratitude. Something was missing in my life, something fundamental that I needed to maintain a peaceful existence. I needed to talk to her, she didn't seem happy living in Forks, no one was fully happy with their life in Forks. It was a small town; all it ever did was rain and rain flooding every individual's sanity. There wasn't much to do, everyone knew each other and no one really had much privacy. Some people liked tight-knit communities and others couldn't stand them. I had no hate for the reservation, but I didn't love it. It was home, I was raised here and as much as I wanted to leave, I would fling back like a rubber band pulled too far out whenever I set out to leave.

I wondered whether or not she liked it here. It didn't seem like her kind of place. Frankie seemed like she would enjoy large cities, with normal weather.

I thought about her quite often now, I needed to begin interacting with her.

I decided I would visit Lily later. The consideration of actually talking to Frankie face-to-face made my stomach convulse in meek nervousness. Seth said she was blunt, but he also added she had never liked him too much or that she just didn't know how to express her feelings in an appropriate way, she had no idea how her words impacted a person, she was frequently honest but raw.

She reminded me of myself, the fact that she couldn't properly articulate her words or emotions without hurting others.

I quickly headed into my bedroom where I quickly changed into a separate pair of clothing, I took some time to actually look nice, I combed out chunks of my cropped hair before jogging out into the garage where my motorcycle leaned in place, I decided not to make a scene when entering Lily's home. I was just going for a visit, and maybe if I was lucky, I'd see Frankie.

Finally, I decided to use my worn out Volkswagen Rabbit, I felt my heart pumping in my chest as I rode out to their home, it wasn't too far out. Although the reservation was a bit far away from the town, I had learned several short cuts that made my drive to Lily's home approximately five minutes long.

I reminded myself everything would end up fine.

As I came to a halt in the driveway, I sat in silence for a moment. The door opened, and there she stood. Wearing a casual sun-dress, which was far too loose for the cold weather, her hair was worn down in their natural curls. Her emerald green eyes glued to me and she opened the door calling out to me in a soft voice, it was the first time I had heard her speak. It was better than I dreamed it would be, her voice was sweet like honey.


	4. Chapter 4

After I finished my meal and downed my pill, I slumped down in the sun room, allowing myself to soak up the cold winter air. My eyes drifted from the ceiling to the window, the curtains a lacey sort of material making it easy to see outside the window. I twiddled my fingers insecurely, picking at the thinning red nail polish which coded my nails.

"Frankie?" A voice hung in softly awaiting a response; I budged in my seat, stooping over in the direction the voice bubbled from.

"Hm?" I grunted noisily, before pulling a blanket over my bare feet.

"It's cold in there, darlin', come over here in the living room!" Lily's voice filled the empty room and convulsed through my mind.

"I'm fine here. It's nice here." I responded blandly, curling into a ball, "But thank you."

The cloth from my dress barely clung onto my flesh which was now reducing to a paler shade of olive. I refused to take the dress off, however. I liked it. I liked dresses very much; despite them not being suitable for the weather in Forks I would wear them as much as I possibly could. Most of my attire consisted of very old elderly looking outfits; I liked that sort of stuff. Especially used items, they carried memories of other people and whenever I wore them I would think about how many times the previous owner wore them, if they liked the article of clothing, where they had bought it. I pondered strange, silly things like that.

From beneath the old coffee table I could see Lily's shih-tzu. I wasn't very familiar with him. He was a sweet puff of fur though, always wagging his tail and his squished face was enough for me to talk baby to him. "Hey there, Cash." He was named after Johnny Cash, I didn't like the name 'Cash' for a dog, but I did carry much respect for it. He glanced up at me, His fur slued across his eyes so it was often hard to tell whether or not he was looking at you, but whenever he did focus his attention onto a particular person he would tilt his head in a very peculiar way before wagging his tail in a harmonic rhythm.

Something outside caught my attention, a car parked outside in the driveway. I drew my eyebrows in a furrow. My peaceful disposition was thumped away as I arose to get a better peek of the driver; I lingered for a moment before finally opening the door, standing in the doorway I could see him stare. The same boy from the beach who kept disrupting my reading and pulling at my patience, the cocky Jacob kid.

I clenched my teeth, he was no doubt handsome but something about him drove me mad. I decided to mask the negative feelings away with a cheerful façade, I opened the door, "Hi there. You're Jacob, yes?" I rebuked but my words were sugar-coded and almost too sweet.

"I.. Yes. You're Frankie." He stated in a mutual voice, his lips parted revealing an impossibly white smile.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly, riveting at his physical features. I slapped it away. I wasn't going to nice to him, why should I? He wasn't too nice to me as a kid. It was always about some other girl we always hung out with. Bella, I think her name was. Before long I realized I was harboring myself into a pool of thoughts in my mind, leaving Jacob standing outside.

"So uh.. Are you going to invite me in?" He broke into my thoughts.

"We weren't expecting any guests today.. So." I squinted down at a piece of lint on my dress before picking it away and shooting him an awkward smile, "Kidding. You can come i-" Just then Lily cut into my sentence.

"Close that door you're letting all the cold air in, this room is already an igloo. And who are you talking to? You didn't te-… Oh Jake." Her whining stopped instantly as she was caught in surprise, she smiled her motherly smile, the smile I was so accustomed to seeing. "Jake, come on in, honey."

I returned to my seat, pulling Cash into my arms as I did so. Secretly thankful that Lily came in before the conversation between Jacob and I died leaving that terrible awkward silence hanging between us.

I ran my fingers through the dogs' coat of fur but before I could get a firm grip, he leapt from my arms and bounced up at Jacob greeting him with excited whimpering noises.

Lily continued talking, the palm of her hand on Jacob's shoulder. She often did that when she liked a person very much; she holds their shoulders and makes extreme eye contact.

Although he was speaking to Lily, I felt Jacobs creeping eyes bore onto me. I was quite bothered by this. I wish someone else had been home, not just Lily and I.

Mike was off at work. And my sister was tucked away at the library.

"So, what.. What exactly are you doing here? Not to sound rude, you know I love when you come around here, darlin', I just.. this is so unexpected." Lily began speaking, setting a glass of water in front of Jacob.

"Oh just came to visit, I thought more people would be here. Not just you and Frankie." His words were very selective and hesitant, as if he couldn't pull together a proper explanation.

"Speaking of Frankie.. Where exactly.." Lily hovered beside Jacob for a brief moment, "Where exactly did she leave to?" She began in the direction of the upper floor bedrooms before I felt enough embarrassment for her and revealed myself, walking into the room. "Here I'm here, sorry." I spoke up apologetically

"Oh that's fine!" She beamed, "Keep Jacob Company, will you? I have to go to the grocery store real quickly; I'll be back before you know it!" And before I could oblige she readjusted a satchel onto her shoulders and bounced out toward the sunroom, slipping her shoes on and leaving.

I continued to stand very uncomfortably, both Jacob and I making very strange and bottomless eye contact. Eventually, I peeled away and sat down across from him.

"So, do you remember me? You.. you were a bit of an ass when I was younger." I broke the silence carefully.

"Was I? Well shit. Sorry about that. I was an ass to everyone back then. And I remember you well. You used to climb up onto the highest tree branches and hide there until Mike had to come and pull you out of there" He exhaled the words casually, grinning at the memory.

"Why were you staring at me? When I was at the beach? I was trying to read but I couldn't because you were staring at me. Staring is awfully impolite." And just like that I switched the subject, I had a unfathomable habit of doing that.

Obviously, the change in subject struck him and he sat dumbfounded by the altered category of questions, "Oh.. I.. Wow, yeah, Sorry about that. But you were staring too."

I felt myself turn red, not of adoration but of annoyance, "Only because you wouldn't leech away from me. You were staring and I was obviously going to stare back." I almost spat out.

Silence swept over once again leaving both of us staring at each other, the awkwardness was now gone and all that was left was my annoyance.

"Sorry. You just looked familiar." He responded in a passive tone.

"Yeah," I didn't want to continue on in a pointless argument so I decided to settle down in my seat. I glared outside the window, refusing to return my eyes to his gaze.

"Are you mad at me?" He questioned curiously.

"No." I answered, my voice snapped back.

"Listen, I didn't mean to annoy you or anything. I was wondering if you wanted to take a tour of the town with me or something. I know you haven't been here for long. You just came.. two days ago, right? It would be nice and then afterward we could go to the res."

My eyes burned up at him, "I'd like to go to the reservation to see Billy, Maybe. Leah and the others too. You can take me there to make up for your.. strange staring thing." I felt my bitter attitude soften as I released a minor laugh.

He glanced down slightly embarrassed but carried his typical bright smile, "So you want a tour of the reservation? I mean, there's not much there. Boring, actually but there's something very homely about it."

I nodded slowly, remembering fragments of my childhood there. As a child I had wanted to live there so much, now, I wanted to leave Forks all together. "Yeah so, take me this afternoon. I mean, the weather here is just rain and rain and more rain. It seems calm today."

"Today?" He seemed shocked, "I thought you hated me or something."

I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't particularly hate him. I've never hated anyone. Sometimes people like Booger Billy annoyed me, but I've never told anyone I've hated them. It was just plain mean and bitter. I didn't like to think of myself as a bitter person, I had too many flaws already. I was broken and friendly. Not broken and bitter. Bitter people were left alone to rot. The concept of being alone frightened me. But the idea of being dependent on another individual made me uncomfortable as well.

"No. No, I don't hate you. Sometimes I just seem.. Mean. I'm not though. I just thought you hated me, you know? You were staring at me and I was just confused." I paused for a moment before quickly adding, "I don't hate anyone."

He watched me, his smile flickered before widening, "That's nice of you."

I chewed down on my lip as I always did when concerned or embarrassed, "Sorry if I seemed.. You know, vicious of me, it wasn't my intention."

Jacob nodded casually, "Nah.. I didn't think you were vicious just feisty, I guess. So do you plan on having me driving you down to the reservation?"

I glanced up to a nearby clock before smiling at him, "Yeah, We could drive there now?"

* * *

_**Jacob POV**_

Everything happened so quickly. One moment she was snarling at me, staring me down in hate and the next, she was totally looking forward to me taking her to the reservation. As she spoke, I allowed every individual word sink into my mind, like ink on paper. She had a smooth voice and sometimes she would pause in the middle of her sentence to recalculate her wording.

I sat in the living room alone now and of course, Lily hadn't returned from the grocery store. You could never trust her with a 'quick trip to the grocery store' or anywhere really. The shortest time she spent in a store was an hour, and that's because the store had closed.

I could hear the thumping upstairs; Frankie scampered around, collecting a new outfit. I didn't fully understand why she had changed, despite needing pants or something to cover her legs, it was rather cold outside.

I felt like I was on cloud 9 now that I spoke to her. Everything felt right; her eyes were pasted to mine as we conversed. At times she would look down at her lap and smile, her eyelashes batted outward.

As I heard her grace down the steps, thump by thump, I constricted my eyes in her direction and she peeped her head around the corner, before pulling back in embarrassment; realizing I was watching expectantly.

Eventually she walked from the corner of the hall and smiled, she had changed into a pair of pants and a plain black shirt, which was framed in a loose grey cardigan. "Sorry if that took too long"

I shook my head, a laugh ebbing from my mouth, "Nah, You look nice by the way."

She shrugged before slipping on a pair of grey tattered flats, "Oh, thank you.. All my other clothes barely fit. I brought a separate pair of clothing when I went into an asylum, but we had to wear these miserable white gowns. And then I finally 'got permission' to wear my normal clothes. And I had Lily bring me my old stuff, and unfortunately, none of it really fits anymore. And the things that do fit are either too large or just.. not nice on me."

I shook my head, "I think it looks.. really nice." The last part of my sentence came out in a whisper almost.

She flushed a lively scarlet shade, "Thanks."

I got up from my seat as she began in the direction of the door, "Does Lily know?"

Frankie half-turned toward me nodding, "Yes, I called her when I was changing."

I turned the door knob, opening the door for her. She stepped out, smiling at me in thanks. She slowly began to open up in conversation, as I hurried in front of her to open the car door, "Jake. You don't have to open every single door for me. I have hands, you know." She was joking obviously, her tone in voice careless but cheerful.

"I know, but it's polite." As I closed the passenger door, I heard her mutter something and once I opened my door and wilted down, she began again, "I like your car! I don't see these on the road too often. Older cars are my favorite." At first I assumed she was being snarky and sarcastic, but she was being completely honest as she looked around.

"It sucks to drive. Slow and stupid." I responded glumly but as I glanced up and saw her exultant smile, I softened. "But thank you."

She nodded and as I turned the car on, a roar ignited as we began riding, "So where to first?" I asked leisurely pace.

"The beach!" She answered almost instantly, much like a child.

"Okay.. okay.." My voice was wispy, I felt as if the breath was knocked from me, I found my voice before beginning, "The beach it is."


	5. Chapter 5

_I meant to update this last night, but I wasn't quite sure how I would end the chapter; so I hope this is good! :) I won't be able to update as often as I typically do now that Winter break is over. But, I might be able to update at least 3 times a week. _

* * *

I shut my eyes, leaning my head against the car window as Jake drove. I was feeling drowsy; drained of the effort to remain awake. As the car came to a gradual halt at a stop light that gleamed a bright red, I felt Jake tug on my cardigan, "Frankie?" His voice had a raspy component that pierced me to wake up from my half-slumber.

"Wow.. sorry." I murmured groggily, My hair was unkempt as I straightened my posture to assist me from falling into a small nap once again, "Sorry.. That was rude of me."

I heard him discharge a grating chuckle, I elevated my head, "What are you laughing at?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"Nothing.." He replied before pausing and finally continuing on, "You just apologize a lot."

"Oh.. Wow, yeah I didn't realize. Sorry." I realized I was doing it again, apologizing for something stupid. I caught myself and spoke again, "Sorry.. I don't know why I'm doing that.." An array of laughter ignited in me. "I can't help it."

He was now laughing a full and round laugh, "Are you doing that purposely? Or,"

I shook my head my laughter dying away but my smile remained shining blazingly, "I don't ever really know what I'm doing. So."

I could see him smile as the speed of the car slowed as we neared closer near the beach, "I can tell."

A sudden hint of curiosity spiraled though me and I couldn't help but free it from its prison in my mind, "Do people here think I'm crazy? My old friends, like Leah and your friends? I was gone for so long, then all the rumors of my mother poured out. And then.. my brothers.. And I was sent away for years."

I knew Jacob himself didn't know what had happened to me, there were only speculations of what happened. A familiar silence settled around us like a heavy blanket attempting to suffocate us both, "No. No one thinks you're crazy, because you're not. I wouldn't let people talk trash about you like that. Especially since you're a good person like that, things happened to you. Sad and terrible things. Things that most normal people never experience."

I chewed down on my lip, his manner of speaking with me had hardened, he was serious now, "I'm not 'normal' though. Looking back on it, I never was." I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Frankie? Do you really think everyone is normal? What is normal anyways? Following what everyone else does? Being a clone of a clone? A robot? Normal is not real. Anyways, why do you want to achieve that? Normal people are normal. Not fun. Boring. Predictable. Normal is something no one can be, there's always something odd and unique about a person."

I was left in the silence, swept away by his words. I thought normal people were happy, they seemed so content and happy. But did 'normal' people really exist? I was rethinking it all. Some days, I loved the person I was. The strange girl that no one really wanted to accossiate with. But other days, I realized I was alone.

I could tell that Jacob wanted to rephrase his 'Things that most normal people never experience' remark. It wasn't his fault though. I just thought a lot.

"Sorry.." My voice was laced with a genuine concern.

"You apologize a lot." He repeated in a playful tone of voice, parking the car before pulling the key out and turning off the faint heat that comforted me, along with the radio and everything else that I focused on.

"You're not normal. You're fucking crazy and wild, but interesting. Or at least, I remembered thinking you were crazy when we were younger. Once you ran out into the road in the middle of the night when Leah called you dumb." As he always did, Jacob laughed at the memory.

"Leah's always hated me.." I demolished into a profound thought, as a child she was a year or two older than me. Back then, age was vital. And she was a bit bossy, but I knew deep down she didn't hate me. She expressed her feelings in tough love and I was always so stubborn, which drew her into dozens of arguments with me.

"No!" He opened his car door and I followed by opening my side, and closing the passenger door shut. He locked them before we eased our way down onto the beach which was layered with smooth rocks, "She didn't 'hate' you and she still doesn't. You two were so much alike as kids, stubborn, bossy and protective. Except Leah was more vocal about those feelings. And you were the quiet one who tucked away her anger."

I bobbed my head in a singular nod, "And now I speak out whenever angered to a certain degree."

He broke into a snort before laughing, "Yeah, I had an unfortunate taste of your temper. During multiple occasions and we just met, basically."

I wade past him, bounding in the direction of the ocean, I extended my arms swooping forward as I sprung into a jump, I attempted to hop in a solitary dive in the boundary beside the ocean but not completely in the water, suppressed by the sea, it splashed my knees pushing me off my balance.

I heard Jacob behind me, "Uh what're you doing?"

The cold water speckled against me, the frosty coldness almost pierced me like knives but slowly soothed me, leaving a numbness structuring along my legs. A scarlet red pertained my flesh.

"I don't know.." I answered wriggling around in the water, it was icy cold.

He grinned, and pulled off his sneakers. I twirled in a large, loopy oval turning to look at him, "What are you doing?" I called at him, but it was too late to answer. He lunged at me, I heaved out from his direction, "What." I couldn't fully call out to him, I stepped backward distancing myself, "Are you doing?"

He flashed his brilliant white teeth at me. Extending his arms before I turned to run, padding away as the rocks beneath poked at my feet.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I heard her giggles, her warm laughs that chimed over the sound of the ocean collecting against the shore. The repetitive splashing was grinding in my mind, the continuous thumping was like a melody as it radiated and intertwined with the laughs of Frankie.

She was a slow runner, tipping as she struggled to maintain her struggling poise. Her shoulders were hunched as she avoided me, I ran out, my arms still wide open awaiting her to fall or slope down. She clucked along like a bird.

I effortlessly caught up with her, wrapping my arms around her waist, Pulling her up inches from the ground and twisting her in twirls, I heard her laughing bulge against me as she rested her head on my shoulder ducking from the speed and velocity of the twisting, she deducted forward, her arms flung against my neck pulling me closer and closer.

She was freezing from the cold, I held her as my speed contracted into a slow and steady stop. I held her for a moment, and we both remained silent. She was gripping onto me as if she would slip through my arms like sand, but I wouldn't allow that. I would never let her fall or shatter, she was like a tantalizing porcelain, priceless and impossibly beautiful.

The tips of her hair was thin from the cool water, she muddled her nose onto the nook of my neck searching for the warmth, "You're.. so warm." She said through apparent shivers, "Are you really.. this.. warm… or a I just f-freezing?"

"Both." I allowed myself to chuckle and I felt her back rise as she laughed.

I held her closer, I shouldn't have let her spiral out into the water. I had no idea why she did that, she might've thought the water was warmer than it actual was, but I didn't fully understand, it was obviously cold. We stood for a moment, some of her body warmth was rebuking. I glared out into the ocean, now the splashing was all we heard, like a cooing or a lullaby.

After standing in the restrained stillness for a long, seemingly endless moment I interrupted the harmony "You alright, darlin'?"

It took her a moment to respond, "Oh yes, I'm fine." Her voice was soft and sweet.

I felt the corners of my lips quirk up into a grin, "Good."

I released her from the insistence of my grip but I didn't set her onto the ground. I crouched forward carefully to collect her damp and cold flats, "I'll carry you to the car, we'll go to Leah's now."

I felt her nod before beginning to speak, "That's good!" Her voice was cracking from the icy breeze.

I began in the direction of the car and my pace slowed as I sloped up the hill, opening the passenger's car door setting her in the seat, "I'm not dead." She curled in a lenient voice as I began buckling her, she stopped me taking the buckle in her cold hand, clicking it into place.

I shut the door for her and sat back into my own seat, turning on the car. A sweet silence fell in the atmosphere, coiling around our bodies. The engine geared a loud roar, turning on, the faint heat blew at us, I angled it toward Frankie.

"You alright?" I chuckled in my typical lazy fashion

"Mhm. Just excited."

She sounded exceptionally tired, as I drove the car onto the main road, I extended out my free hand, resting it over hers which sat on her lap, picking at the stitching on her clothing, slowly she stopped plucking at the sewing and squeezed my hand as if she were trying to suckle the warmth from my fingers, "You're so warm.." She whispered, her voice soft and almost like the wind.


	6. Chapter 6

The beach was.. well a strange experience. I didn't expect the water to be so violent and so cold, for a moments time I was afraid I would take a step too far out into the water, and before I could balance myself I would become imbibed up in a flick of unforgiving tide. I swayed harmonically before the water swallowed me violently as my ankles sprang up upon a deeper area of the water. I stepped backward, away from the thrashing current and before I knew it I was embodied by the embrace of Jacob.

He was impossibly warm, eutrophic almost and intoxicating. I stumbled into his arms, at first my initial reaction was to pull away and scowl. I was fine, in fact, I was enjoying myself thoroughly. But as I was electrocuted by the grasping warmth, I settled there. Inhaling his scent, which fiddled into my nostrils in a cloud of balminess. He smelled of the wild forest, where everything was alive, moving in beauty and grace, the smell was fastened with a sort of musky smell, like the rich dirt that coated the forest floor.

The thought faded away as Jacob spoke, "Do you remember Leah? And her brother?"

I polished the question, shuffling in my mind in search of an answer, "I mean.. Leah, I remember her, as I mentioned earlier. Seth comes around so often to visit my sister. Jake, does he like her or something?"

He gripped the car wheel, his knuckles turning a pale shade of olive. His expression deepened in thought, "Of course, they're really good friends."

I clenched my teeth, feeling them shake beneath the pressure. It was evident he was covering something up, "I'm aware. But the way he looks at her.. It's.. It's not right. It's weird. He doesn't even look at her like a boyfriend or a friend. It's something intense and strange. Am I the only one who sees that? Lily doesn't see it. Neither does Mike and I'm irritated. And I know you're good friends with him." I wasn't going to let myself become weak, I wasn't weak. And I wasn't going to reduce into it. I was stubborn. He was about to speak, His eyebrows furrowed and it was obvious he had thought up of some excuse, "No. Shut up. Take me back home. Tell me the truth or take me back home." I spat out almost instantly like a scrounging whip of fire.

I knew Jacob liked me, more than a 'friend'. And that sparked up a sort of fury in me. As a child, I chased after him like a lonely puppy dog. I did everything he said. Sure, I was just a kid and that was years ago. But it was hard to forget that. I was always the target of bullying as a child, and although what Jacob did to me wasn't 'bullying' it still irked me. But a piece of me was amused, how the tables had turned.

"Listen, I ask him. I ask him all the time whether or not he likes your sister in that way.. And.." He was worried, concerned, "I just, he doesn't like to talk about it. And I know he's older."

I shut my eyes, why did it matter? The age? I mean, it didn't seem to concern Jacob who was nearly 22 and I was only 18. I didn't feel the same way for him though. I'm sure his romantic interest for me was small; he would realize how corrupt I was and within a few weeks the curiosity would fall.

I remained quiet.

"Frankie?" He asked aloud.

"Hm?" The animosity in my voice shriveled away.

"Are you mad? I mean.. If I knew.. I'd tell you." He maintained the peace and gratitude in his voice.

"No. It's ok." I murmured as he parked in front of a small house, the grass in front was a spread about in a slimy shade of yellow, giving the house a dreadful look. I was in a bad mood now, so everything annoyed me. Otherwise, the house was very cozy looking.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door before shutting it and heading up to the porch. I was unfazed by the unfamiliar home. Eventually, Jacob ran up beside me, catching up.

He nonchalantly opened the front door, without knocking or ringing the doorbell.

He held the door as he always did and I coldly passed by, purposely pushing my shoulder against his in a bump.

Jacob ignored me, "Leah? You home?" His voice echoed through the house, from the nearby kitchen I heard the faint singing on the radio.

For a moment he stood still, I was barefoot and I realized how cold my feet had become, I padded forward, focusing on my surroundings. It was a lovely home, small and simple.

Eventually, Jacob took his shoes off as well, And gestured toward the couch; indicating I could sit down if I wanted.

"I'll be right back, I'm sure she's upstairs. Sue's at work." He rummaged up the stairs, I heard the creaking of Jacob's movement from the upper floor of the house.

I remembered Sue. She was best friends with Lily, she was brave and much like the mother I always needed. Lily was always fun and had never raised her voice at me. Neither did Sue, but she knew when she needed to be stern, sometimes, I would be up to something mischievous. And she would give me one simple, plain but motherly look and I knew I would get in trouble so instead, I would sit down beside her. Charlie, Bella's dad, who came by to visit me twice; was dating her and I could see them being together. Harry died and the news came to be disheartening but I never knew him too well, however, as a child, he made me laugh and played pranks on me and I carried nothing but fond memories of the man.

Finally, Jacob returned from the second floor accompanied by a tall girl, with short black hair. She looked so familiar, I was aware this was Leah. But I had seen her before. A sudden confusion established in me. "Leah?" I called out, she had plain features. It fit her attitude very well.

She smiled lightly, "Hey." I was about to approach her to gather her into a hug but I remembered her hating them as a child. However, I stood up to shake her hand. She extended her arm out, taking grip of my hand and shaking it before dropping her hand down into her pockets. Her eyes were dark and perplexing. So familiar and sharp but soft, depicting an essence of warmth.

Before I could catch another glance, she turned her head; almost flustered.

"So how are you?" She narrowed down the awkwardness that hung low in the atmosphere

"I'm doing okay, You've changed quite a lot. How are you?" I replied, my voice gave the impression that I wasn't enjoying myself.

"I'm alright.." She was quiet and careful.

"That's good.." I kept a steady eye on her, there was a constellation of behavior that I had extracted from her; she was avoiding me. Leah was being mannered but something was bothering her, Was it me?

I breathed out a feather-light laugh, I felt Jacob's eyes on me. Although I was staring down at the ground I felt his sincere gaze studying me, whenever he did stare at me this intently a strange flickering feeling bound against my chest, constricting and easing away before bundling against me again.

I needed to leave. The eyes watching me in a steady focus, the pressure, all of it was forcing me to half-turn. I was fighting the urge to run away; as far as I could.

My feet froze in place and I stood boldly, I was strong and I refused to dwindle down into the little girl I once was years ago, "You look lovely. Your short hair is still there, I see!" My voice didn't falter whatsoever, in fact, it stemmed in an audacious strength which was mixed with a sudden pleasantness.

"Um… Thank you." She refused to meet my eyes, I was silently pleading to see them. I was on the edge, something was looming in my mind. A shift in my memory pealed at me.

Finally, she lifted her head. Not much, but enough for me to capture the black orbs.

A sudden fright leeched onto me. The wolf. The wolf in the forest, Leah had the same pair of identical eyes as the ferocious animal I had crossed paths with at La Push just days earlier.

"So, eh,"

Jacob's timid yet husky voice blundered out in a kind attempt to push away the settling awkwardness.

"Since.. since you saw Leah and all, do you want me to take you home? Leah said she's feeling a little sick so."

I flaunted out a quick response, "Oh wow. Really? Where's Seth?"

He paused, "With a friend. He'll be back tonight probably."

"Hm, Alright." I turned toward the door, a curiosity echoed through me in singular threads.

I continued on toward the car barefoot, my mind clicking in thought.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

It was now late afternoon. Frankie's eyes were steady and hardened as she watched through the window. We were nearly home. Her arms were tucked away, crossed in a deep trance of thought. She was confused. She was trying to solve the puzzle, gathering the few pieces she had.

I saw the way her eyes widened when she saw Leah. Frightened but dumbfounded.

I slowed as we began down the street of her house and gradually came to a complete halt as we reared beside the home. Frankie lurched back behind me, grabbing her flats before shifting in her seat and taking a final look at me, "Um so.. That was a nice adventure. " She smiled, "Make sure to visit me again. I'm awfully lonely and you're my first actual friend." With that, she shut the door behind her. I watched as she opened the door, peeking over her shoulder to get another swift look at me.

b struck. I needed to tell her before she found out on her own. I was dormant in my seat, gripping the wheel as we drove along, every so often I would glance at her. Observing her movements. My spectrum of thought crafted in worry but I remained content as I sat beside her allowing my heat to radiate. I was entrenched with happiness, just with her there beside me.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I use to; school has been nabbing me to update much more slowly. But in case any of you ever wonder about me, yes I am alive and yes I am actually continuing on in this story (WOW SHOCKING YES.) Don't feel afraid to send in a review (I only have one. what the frick. But that one review I have makes me super happy; thank you to whoever wrote it :') ) I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for any initial typos. I always re-read them two days after publishing them and finally correct grammatical errors (idk why I do that). And I can't wait to continue writing this story because it's slowly becoming more and more fun. And things are going to quickly pick up after this chapter so for those who are really bored: GUORL DONT LEAVE. _

* * *

**_ Frankie POV_**

It was a Sunday. After a massive argument with Mike, I laid down in the sunroom, the familiar cold greeted me. And the family dog tilted his head upward in an odd greeting.

I was mad. Not sad like Mike had been. He wanted to push me into going to college, or working. Working I was open to. But College was something I had never been fond of, I had great respect for those who did have the motivation and drive to continue on in education. It wasn't homework or studying that bothered me, it was mostly the lack of enthusiasm. I knew I had to find a job soon, something to bring in some money to at least prove to Mike I cared.

I ran my fingers through the tips of my hair, curling them at the edges, looping my fingers around the locks of dark brown hair. I hadn't taking my medication today, I was becoming more and more unorganized with them and the more and more they tangled and tethered at my normality. I hadn't spoken to Jacob in a week, and at times I would completely forget about his existence. Until he'd call; this happened far too often. Once or twice a day and each time I'd force Lily or my sister to answer, make up that I was busy or asleep, sick, with a friend. He even showed up once which threw me off the edge, I nearly screamed at him but instead, I spent an hour in my room pretending like I wasn't home. And of course, my sister made up some lame story that I had gone to the library. So he simply sat there. In an odd patience that towed at me, wearing me thin.

I don't really know why I broke off contact with him, it was evident that he liked me. And I felt as if I was leading him on, I didn't feel the same and it was wrong. Even having an acquaintanceship with him made me uncomfortable, at times I wanted to call. And once I did, we spoke until he asked about the Asylum which was something I was trying hard to forget, although it was a part of my life I could never chop away from my identity my memories there were foggy, I forget some of them and even the most basic questions I struggled with remembering. He apologized, of course. And I ended up feeling like the bad guy in the conversation, so I quickly wrapped up the conversation. This was a day after our adventure.

Often, a strange guilt would settle around me, striking at me and boiling me. He was a warm individual, but he was far too good for me, I didn't deserve to be friends with someone as good as him.

I was alone tonight, Lily, Mike and my sister had all gone out to a bonfire with Charlie to see The Clearwater family, it was a reoccurring theme here. Every other night, they'd visit each other. No specific place and at times completely random. As pathetic as this sounds, I purposely never came out of my room, the thought of seeing Jacob brought an unversed tingling sensation in the core of my stomach.

I needed a friend, one that didn't have four legs and could speak. Not bark and sometimes make mewling sounds that sometimes sounded disgruntled.

* * *

_** Jacob POV**_

She refused to answer. The day after our journey in La Push I called, I was friendly as usual. We joked and spoke about common similarities, she made me smile. And then I made the _stupid, stupid _question about the Asylum. She sounded puzzled, and grim. It was silent, before she brushed away the question before saying goodbye. And that was it.

It was a week later now, the only interesting that had happened was a pack meeting. I came out with the news of my imprinting. Many of the pack members were welcoming and kind, they wanted to meet her although everyone remembered seeing her while we were children.

But whenever I called her, Lily would answer, and she masked away the heaviness in her tone of voice. Frankie was home but she was intentionally avoiding me. Had I done something? Did the question about the Asylum throw her off-guard? I had a tendency of saying the wrong thing without realizing, I rebuked in a sudden anger. I wasn't angry at Frankie, but at myself, was I that dumb? I was kind to a fault. I was far too blunt. She influenced the positive things in life; everything fell perfectly in her presence. A complete domino effect whenever she was around, one good thing would occur before more and more wonderful events unraveled. I had only spoken to her a handful of times, but it was different. She was my imprintee and she was avoiding me. I didn't want to come off as 'clingy'.

But it was hard; whenever I called I was denied her. I even went to the extent of going to 'visit Lily' but everyone was well aware I came to see Frankie. It was painfully obvious that I cared for her.

Did I annoy her? When I called twice a day. When I visited her? Or was she really ill? Maybe, I offended her when I asked about the Asylum. Or.. she was just repulsed by me.

I needed to see her. To know she wasn't ill. She didn't want to speak to me, not in my human form at least.

I would look for her. I just needed to know she wasn't upset or alone or sick or unhappy.

In a rapid and ill-advised decision, I ran out the door, my emotions were conflicted. How could one girl, a family friend, a girl I used to mock as a child, have such a stifling effect on my emotions, on my well-being. Is this what it was like? Imprinting? Being completely and utterly entwined with a person, a person you maybe hadn't spoken to in years, someone you had forgotten.

I tore off a layer of clothing, I couldn't breathe. My anger was lured out from the bowels of my spirit, I gravelly fell to the ground, this transformation was unexpected. I was overcome in a slur of anger. And before I could fully register the world around me, I was a werewolf.

I lurched forward, into the brush of the forest, prowling in the wooded area, it had rained that previous afternoon and I gripped the muddy earth beneath my paws, my claws digging into the damp ground. Breathing in the sharp, clean air, exhaling the anger and confusion. I was overreacting, it was hard at times, to stay away from her. I just needed to see her. To know she was fine. I was left to my own devices as I grew closer toward Frankie's home, I made each movement elongated and drawn-out, the forest grew thinner as I advanced near the backyard of her home, several of the surrounding homes in Forks were linked with La Push, the small wooded areas behind the homes all lead out to the beach in mile long paths making things easier but more dangerous to be spotted by people.

I dipped my head, forward, keeping low; I could see her shadow moving about in a bobbing silhouette. She was alive, at least. And not sick.

Why was she avoiding me? because she could?

All of this reminded me of Bella. And it frightened me. I had lost her. And Renesmee. I wasn't going to let Frankie slip through my fingers, not without a fight.

I saw her sit down, in her room on the top floor that she always complained was too cold for her liking but of course, she was wearing shorts and a thin t-shirt. I didn't understand her, she was beyond comprehension.

I lay low, but she caught me. She saw me, as she was searching for something, her head shot up. My eyes must've radiated the bright glowing pigment.

Instead of releasing a frightened shout, she stood. Staring, a cold stone stare.

_Shit, shit, shit._ I shifted back into my human form, I hadn't thought logically. I thought it would help. And within a span of thirty seconds to back door was creaking open. I heard her pause as she stepped out, standing for a moment before continuing on in her footsteps. I heard her bare feet collide with the grass.

I curled down beside the bushes which weren't enough cover, "Um.. Uh.. What the hell, Jacob?" Her voice was creaky; a pure emblem of confusion as her vocal cords released a yelping noise.

"Y-yeah. That's me.." There was no use denying myself, I cupped my privates before rising up from my inadequate shelter, "Hey, darling."


	8. Chapter 8

_Look at me being a good writer and updating. hehe. :) Hope you enjoy. _

* * *

**_ Frankie POV_**

My eyes engorged at the sight of Jacob standing before me, naked and grinning.

Was he trying to seduce me into talking to him? What happened to the wolf? There was a wolf I saw from my bedroom window. He was russet and he was much like Jacob. Just like the wolf I saw in the forest previously looked like Leah.

"Um I.. W-w-hat? Did you see that wolf.. Why are you naked?" My words were spinning in a slur, I couldn't process the situation correctly.

"Uh.. Wolf? No.. I kind of." Jacob paused, "I went swimming and my clothes fell off. And I found my way here."

"You're lying." I countered back.

"So were you when I called to talk to you but Lily would always respond with "She's sick" or "She's going out with a friend, going to the library, going out to eat, sleeping ect" His voice was strident, defending himself.

"That was different. You wouldn't leave me alone and you think I was just going to pick up and say "Stop calling you annoying ass."?" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, my voice rose defeating him.

"Listen, I'm cold. And I need clothes and I'm not in the mood to fight with you currently, or ever. I'm sorry if I annoyed you. Do you have clothes or something?" The warmth in his eyes returned, and I calmed myself.

"Yeah.. Um, stay here." I turned back toward the house, hurrying up the stairs which led to Mike and Lily's room, I shuffled through Mike's drawers, and although he was a short and scrawny man he had some clothing that were too large for him. I picked up a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt. I prodded back down the steps and out the door, to Jacob who remained in his position, cupping his lower area.

I couldn't help but to laugh, he mocked me with an over fabricated laugh.

"Here," I threw the clothes at him before turning around away from him. I relinquished a steady giggle as he nudged me once he finished changing.

"Thank you." He flaunted out a husky smile.

"Do.. You wanna go inside?" I opened the front door, gesturing a loose wave toward the house.

He nodded and hurried to catch up, before heading inside.

I set out a glass of water for him, and offered food but he shook his head, he seemed a bit bothered.

"Jacob.." I sat across from him on the wooden kitchen chair, I examined his face in extreme scrutiny. I noticed the wrinkles which bundled across his forehead in what seemed to be guilt.

"The wolf thing. You know about it, and.. And when I went to see Leah. She looked like a wolf I had seen in the forest days before. At La Push." I sustained a gritty but rough voice, he would answer to me. If I seemed weak, he could easily lie to me. I needed the truth, I needed to know I wasn't going crazy. I wanted to know that I wasn't Mental Asylum Material. My eyes glazed over, pleading for a solid answer.

Without a word, Jacob grabbed my hand, briskly opening the door and heading back toward the forest where I had first seen him, "What.. what are you doing?" My words floated in the air, unanswered as he led me into the brush.

"Stay here." He unclasped his hand from mine, and continued on in the wooded area leaving me alone. It was just a span of at least thirty seconds but it felt much longer, standing there all alone. I stood statue-like and cold. He was consumed by the heavy darkness, and as his pace increased he was nearly invisible in the coat of night.

Standing there, everything became defined. Every sound was advanced, the crickets sang and the hooting of owls comforted me. The more I stood there, staring at the trees the harder it was to spot anything.

And almost instantly, a large creature came forth. I wasn't afraid, in fact, I wanted to approach it. A wolf, the same wolf I had seen from my bedroom window.

He was beautiful, an animal of true grace. I gulped down a pebble of my fear and extended my arm, the wolf-like thing padded forward slowly. Lowering his gigantic head, allowing me to plant my hand over the fleece of warm fur. My breathing hitched but as I felt the magnificent fur against my cold, small fingers, I smiled, kneeling down on my knees, "Hi there.." I murmured beneath my breath, I was no longer afraid. My eyes squinted as I struggled to make out some of his features, the darkness blended some of his structural beauty and came in tune with him.

A gaping feeling opened in me, this animal looked.. almost identical to Jacob. The soil was rich beneath my feet and the moon shined through the darkness, a ray of light glistening on him, "Ja-ke?" I crooned in awe, "It's you.." A smile curled against my lips, "You're.." I didn't want to continue on in my sentence, a fragment of my mind felt as if it were impossible, "You're a wolf?"

The animal dunked his head mechanically, slowly in a nod.

"That's not possible!" I continued entwining my fingers through the soft fur. Before I could fight back, the ginormous dog jumped onto me, pushing me onto the ground, the breath was knocked from my mouth, I couldn't comprehend the situation but the animal began to lick my cheeks, suddenly he began nipping at my hair almost as if he were tickling me, "Ja-aa" I was fighting off my laughter, "Jacob.." I swooned, "Jacob you" The hysterical laughter cut into my sentence, making it hard to respond, his licks were warm and incredibly friendly. "Staaaahp!" I groaned through my laughter, tears formed from the side of my eyes in an evident joy, I was gasping now. The wolf began making strange noises, hiccups almost, and as I perched up, he was laughing. He pressed a fraction of his weight onto my stomach, warming me.

I laid there, my laughter was breaking away. The warmth that the creature was shedding onto me made me feel content, he laid there, his large head resting on my stomach. He was a huge animal and if he had brought all of his weight on me I would easily become crushed beneath the pressure, but I noticed even during the play he was being cautious, when he knocked me over he was delicately pushing me, nudging me almost.

I laid on my back, the forest around us was unusually calm, "So you're.. a werewolf?" Reality came back, "You could've just told me that, y'know. Is Leah a wolf too? Are you two the only ones? How did that even happen? I remember your dad used to tell my stories about them, I believed them. Isn't it in your genetics? Does that mean there are vampires around? Do you turn during a full moon? Or does it happen when you want it to? Is that why you were naked? Did your clothes rip off or something?" Before I could continue producing questions, he licked my arm, brushing his indulgent fur against my hand.

He lifted up, padding off behind a tree and seconds later, Jacob came from behind, finishing putting his clothing on, "Yeah, I'm a werewolf. I didn't want to tell you because.. well, would you believe me if I just came up to you and said 'Hey, Frankie, I'm a werewolf, wanna hook up?" and yeah, Leah is too. No we're not the only ones, Seth is too. And a couple other of people, whenever vampires come into town the disease sets in and a handful of Quileute descendants get stuck with it, I just so happen to be one of them. It happens when I want it to, and whenever I get too mad to control it. Whenever I get mad and can't control it, my clothes rip off. "

I still had so many questions clouding around me like a storm, "So.. Seth. The one with my sister.. He's a wolf?! Jacob, tell him to stop! He could hurt my sister, if she gets hurt because he can't control his damn anger and he lashes out on her and she happens to be right there, AND SHE DIES I will never be able to g-" Before I could continue, Jacob snapped out,

"It won't happen. Seth.. He," Jacob glared down at the ground before looking up at me, "He imprinted. On your sister."

I had no idea what 'imprinting' was nor did I want to know, it infuriated me that my sister was sucked up into this, "Does she know he's a mutt whenever he.. shifts or whatever. What the hell is imprinting?" My voice escalated, growing into a shout.

"She knows. And it's.. like your soul-mate. You can't control it so don't be mad at Seth, it never intentionally happened." He looked at me, serious and intent, Jacob's eyes were eating at my thoughts, watching me in a humble affection, "It's the individual you are destined to be with, life has no meaning without that person. Nothing can break those two people apart, the werewolf will do whatever he can to make his Impritee happy."

I shivered, "He won't hurt her?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Are there vampires in town.. Currently?"

He nodded, "Yeah. But they never harm people. They're good."

I didn't want to ask who they were because I truly didn't care, as long as they weren't going around murdering people.

I curled my fingers into a fist, "Why didn't my sister tell me?"

"About us? Or imprinting?" His voice was careful, and vigilant.

"All of it."

"Because.. it's difficult. Sometimes when people find out.. their relationship with family or friends falls apart." He continued to watch me.

"She knows I won't ever stop being there for her. She's all I have, she doesn't remember our brothers. My mom, killed them. And although I'm alive, I'm dead. I see no reason to live at times, but Ellie. I couldn't do that to her. She seems happy but it's hard for her. She doesn't understand how our mom was so.. detached from her children." I felt my eyes glisten, I wanted to cry to fall onto the forest ground and crumple into nothing.

"Don't say you see no reason to live because I think you're amazing, if you died or harmed yourself, my existence would sacrum to virtually nothing. And.. Seth will protect her. It's his job, to make her happy. To protect her from the cruel world and what it has to offer."

A streak of anger whipped me, "Would you stop saying I'm 'amazing' You barely know me! You don't know anything about me. Stop pretending like all the sudden you care or know me. You don't. No one knows me." And before I could stop, I was crying, tears streaming down my cheeks in a river of sorrow.

"Stop that. I.. Frankie." His voice cracked in pressure, "I imprinted."

I was wiping my tears, I wasn't crying. It was an accident.

"Imprinted on who?" I asked genuinely confused, he always seemed like he liked me but I suppose not, he obviously imprinted on someone.

"You." He stepped forward and simultaneously I shot back a step.

"No, Jacob.. I.. I'm not.. I'm sorry but.. You must have me confused with someone else.." I sheer feeling of grief bit me, "I.. I'm sorry."

"It's not something that I chose"

I felt myself sinking in a sea of worry, "But.. When?"

"The beach." He answered, "You were sitting there.. And it happened." He backlashed on the memory, he spoke as if it were a fond thought. "I could tell you every single detail about that day, Every move I made, the number of times you looked up at me."

"I am so.. so sorry.. But this is a mistake. You're too good of a person to be stuck with someone as repulsive as me, I thought you were an ass when I first saw you. And I am sorry. But this is too much for me." I breathed, my eyes chained to his in a imploring apology.

"I.. have to go.. I can't." I stepped back before fully turning around and breaking into a sort of jog to the house, I heard Jacob shout something inaudible but my running quickened; I didn't want to hear it. Every word he said was poison that I consumed like a sweet nectar.

It was all so much to wrap my mind around, was this all real?

I opened the back door, and slammed it shut, my breathing shallow and inflexible. I allowed myself to collapse onto my knees, my back pushing against the surface of the door. For a brief moment, every part of me was severed away leaving a cool, brutal feeling that lingered throughout my body. I fought the urge to cry. What good was crying? Would crying help mend my conflicting emotions? No. Crying just caused puffy eyes and itchy, sticky cheeks. It did nothing to improve my situation. My breath hitched as something beat against the door, the force rocking me forward. I sat with great focus, attempting to make out the banging sound. "Frankie. Open the door, I know you're there." A throbbing tingled in the center of my belly.

"Leave.. Please.." My voice cracked in response.

"No. Open the door now."

I didn't bother the shout or scream at him.

I knew he was still there, I couldn't see him. And he wasn't speaking or knocking on the door. But he was there, the warmth of his presence seeped through the door and pooled against me, my pores absorbing it. He manifested into my mind, cleansing away at the sadness as if he were an antidote.

The thought of losing Jacob frightened me, almost as much as the idea of being dependent on him.

I chased the thoughts away, swaying onto my feet. I hesitated for a moment, before grasping the doorknob and rotating it. The door cracked open, Jacob stood there. A flicker of guilt burned through me.

And before I knew it, he snaked his arms around my waist, I stumbled against his chest, wavering in his grip, before almost instantly indulging in the authentic warmth.

"I imprinted on you, stop saying that you're not good enough. I hate it." His head drooped forward, murmuring in my ear.

"I'm not normal.." I answered slowly.

"And being a werewolf is ordinary? Normal isn't real. If it was, the world would be so boring don't you think?" I felt a smile brew along my lips as he spoke, he continued, "You're beautiful."

I had never been called beautiful by a boy. Or pretty. Or anything except 'freak' or 'ugly'. I had heard it so often that it was ingrained into my mind, written all over my flesh 'ugly', 'freak', 'outcast'.

The delicacy of his words was something brand new to me, something I had never experienced and I didn't know how to respond_. Thank you? So are you? _

"I'm sorry that I always push you away." The words were wispy, If had spoken any lower they would sound like feeble mumbles.

"I always pull you back though, or call you. Why did you stop talking to me anyways?" There was a ring of gloom building in his words.

"Because.. My lack of self-confidence is sad." I almost groaned, annoyed with myself.

"You're not going to just fall of the face of the earth now, are you?" He was genuinely curious.

"Of course not, everything is pieced together." My smile widened, I stepped away from his embrace.

"Good because.. you make me happy. I haven't actually. Been happy. Not since.." His voice grumbled away, creaking like a rusted door hinge.

"Not since what?" I tilted my head slowly.

"Not since I.. thought I imprinted but I… didn't."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hiya, Reader! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been so busy with school work. I had this chapter written up last Monday but heh, I didn't save it so I had to completely restart the whole thing; the original work was much better. So, in case you thought I disappeared again, I didn't, I'm here. Just really busy. And I'll update my other story by Friday too! I'll slowly begin updating more and more now! Sorry for the long wait, and without further adieu, Chapter 9._

* * *

** Frankie POV **

It was midday the sun greeting the world around in waves of warm, brilliant flashes of blinding light. I felt it tingle along my flesh, suckling the natural nectar of sunlight into my pores, pouring from the window like a flood of water. Pigments of red illuminated from the tresses of my hair.

From the outside of the room I could hear the bustling of nurses wandering up and down the halls, stacking folders and documents into cabinets. Amongst those folders was one mine, which told my story. My age. My name. My mother. My father. My siblings. My home. My whole identity was printed down in a packet.

My new therapist, Carlisle was running late, as all my previous therapists did. It was my first time seeing a therapist in three months. After I went on a rampage in the asylum, I was denied a therapist posing a 'danger' to the staff. Rolling my eyes at the memory, the door creaked open, my attention advanced to the corner of the room, "Miss.. Foxwood?" I shifted in my seat, not bothering to get up, "Yes."

He strode past, the smell of sweetness inflated my nostrils. I lifted my gaze to catch his glance. He looked like a model. With a well-toned frame, and gentle, wholesome eyes, ringed with golden specks burning like topaz. He extended his hand in a greeting, I rose my hand, slowly I place my hand into his palm in a well-mannered greeting. I was ensnared in a sudden cold. His hand was smooth as if he were a greek statue, sculpted from the most rare and esteemed marble. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Foxwood. I'm Carlisle, your therapist from now on." I dropped my hand, after a firm yet cordial shake. I pushed them into my pocket, gulping down a scoop of content, he was the synonym of excellence. Apt and flawless.

The room surrounding me was your typical therapist's office, except from the looming smell of cleanliness and ardent honey dew from a nearby candle propped on top of a coffee table just inches away from the couch I sat in. There were two other small leather sofas. Beside Carlisle a large bookshelf stood, made of a heavy, lustrous oak occupied by textbooks, I squinted my eyes to make out the titles printed on the spines "Inside The Root Of Depression", "Depression: The Causes and Cures", and several other dozens with similar titles.

I twiddled the tips of my thumbs in a circular path, awaiting him to finish up marking some data on the pile of papers on his clipboard, "I was a doctor, did you know that?" His silk voice rumbled up from the silence.

"No actually," I didn't know anything about meeting up with a therapist, but it had been scheduled after my release from Violet Hill. I still needed to be 'monitored'. The sunlight bled from the curtains, persuading me to continue on in my sentence, "I completely forgot I would begin seeing a therapist.." The corners of my lips drew into an upward, gentle smile.

"Hectic schedule, I understand. And after your release everything must've felt so surreal. I used to work at the hospital across the road from here, not too far. I have six adopted children. And a grand-daughter" He paced forward, to the sofa across from me, not too close, but not far from me. I didn't feel like a patient. I felt like a person. With feelings. I didn't feel like he judged me, from what I saw, he didn't think I was just information printed on a sheet of paper, A basketcase as many of my doctors labeled me. I wasn't an obscure, stupid little girl. He was like an open-book, many of my previous doctor's, nurse's, and therapists locked their personal lives away, they never spoke about family, or their interests. It was strictly me.

"It was difficult but I coped. That's how it is. You cope, bare it, and learn from it. Or you just.. Shrivel up and die." I paused, "Do you? That's lovely.. I have a sister and two bro-. I had two brothers."

"Yes, I read on the report. I'm sorry, Miss Foxwood." His eyes were filled with sincerity, his voice lowered trying to coax an obvious sympathy.

"It's okay though. I.. don't dwell on that. In fact, I radically accept it." It was a term I had learned long ago in therapy.

He smiled gently, honey-like almost. I wasn't by any means attracted to this man, but there was a need to befriend him. I felt happy in his presscense. Just as I did when I was with Jacob; but with Jacob it was.. Affectionate. I wanted to curl up on his lap like a kitten. But, with Dr. Carlisle it was a trust. I couldn't fully explain that trust; for I only just met him.

"Radically accept it?" He tilted his head to the left before straightening his posture. "Today I'm just going to ask you a few questions, your sessions will be an hour. Twice a week."

It didn't sound too terrible. An hour twice a week was fine. I expected it to be four hours each day, "I like that, yes."

"Good." He answered, he browsed, flipping through a packet, "Do you take an sort of medication?"

"Zoloft. I used to take a whole bunch of stuff that I couldn't name. Now it's just Zoloft. And vitamins." I didn't mention that I never took them in a scheduled order, I took them sometimes. But typically hid them beneath my tongue before I threw them away when Mike turned his focus on something else.

"Have you had any suicidal thoughts or feelings since you left Violet Hill?" The question rang an alarm in my mind, it chimed like a dreadful tune.

As I renewed the thought; searching my mind. A sudden light ignited from my veins, bursting in orbs of warmth. I hadn't. I had.. felt.. sad at times. But that was normal, wasn't it? Normal people felt bad sometimes, tired and cranky. But sad and suicidal were two different worlds. Sad was when someone takes the last slice of pizza. Suicidal, is the feeling of complete nothing. Nothing feels right, or logical. You feel a burden to family, like chains wrapped around, constructing and choking like a python leeching the life from its prey.

"I.. No." I breathed out, but a piece of laughter tied the end of my sentence. I hadn't. Jacob was a sponge, soaking up all the sadness. And replacing it with hope, a persistent hope burning through me like a fire heating me and nursing me, melting the frozen storm.

His eyes shot up, "I'm glad.." He marked it down. "That's all."

I felt my eyebrows curtain in a curiosity; I had expected it to be an endless list of random, personal things. But it was short and sweet.

"Alrighty." I nodded, noticing my time was up. "Wait, is that all?" My voice rang out surprised.

"Yes." Carlisle smiled politely, the same smile I had been greeted with when I first met him. "I'll see you next Thursday, Frankie. It was nice meeting and getting to know you. If you have any questions don't hesitate to contact me. I apologize for not having enough time to connect with you about myself, the questions I asked were mandatory."

I nodded once again, "It was nice meeting you too! I'll see you next week, Carlisle!" I bit a smile.

Turning toward the exit, leaving Dr. Carlisle to his work, he waved at me once more before I left the office.

"Frankie." I felt my lip curl down, leaning forward in search for the voice. My eyes scanned through the lobby. And in the far corner, in the waiting area. Sat Jacob. Clutching a bundle of sunflowers. "Jake?" I freed an involuntary smile of excitement, breaking out into a short run, he slowly got up, my momentum building, and as if it was rehearsed, he caught me in my run; wrapping his muscular arms around my figure, pulling my up against his body. One arm was left hanging, clasped; gripping the flowers. And the other was left compressed against me, holding me against him.

"Miss, Miss! This is no place for that, this is a doctor's office!" I peeked over my shoulder to a women sitting at a desk, surrounded by a mile high pile of paper work.

Jacob scoffed, rolling his eyes in a mixture of agitation and amusement.

He continued to hold me and in a sloppy attempt to be romantic, swung the main door open, "Sss'ya" I squealed as I clung to him. "I feel like a lion cub!" I groaned as he set me down on the ground.

"You are sorta." He nudged me, opening the passenger door of his car, "Your majesty?"

I rose my eyebrows, a unusual sound flooded through my teeth as I gnashed a wild snort of laughter. "Stop'it!"

"Stop what." His nose scrunched up as he grinned; his teeth flashing bright, he shut the car door before circling to his seat, slumping down and turning the engine on.

"Why exactly are you here? I was going to walk home." I retorted, a bit. Now that I had clarity of why he was so bound to me, of his ex-imprintee-fake-imprintee situation. I wasn't afraid to fall, it was a relief now, I was a bird sailing amongst the clouds.

"Because.." He turned to me, "I'm kidnapping you." He convulsed into another joking laugh, "Nah, I wouldn't need to kidnap you. But because I thought it would be a nice surprise." He set the sunflowers into my lap, the smell was powerful, flowery, the aroma itself was paradise. And the color was enough to get me to smile.

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove in the familiar direction, the path we always took to go to the beach, "We're going to the beach?"

"Later tonight, yeah. There's a bonfire. With the pack. But now you're going to choose what you wanna do."

My mouth hung open. _The Pack? _This was all unraveling so quickly. Just last night I found out my childhood crush is a werewolf. "But.. I.. Jake.." I gaping hole opened in my throat, "They won't like me."

He laughed, his typical boyish laugh, "You haven't even met them. They're all pretty nice. Except Paul, he's just.. moody though. Don't take him personally. Or any of the childish shit he does. Now hurry up, where do you want to go?"

I didn't see the point in stringing up an argument with him. He was as stubborn as I was, and when two stubborn people clash; the outcome is never sweet. "Your house."

"There's nothing interesting there." He remarked.

"Your family? I'd like to meet them. Since I'm basically acquainting myself with everyone you know tonight."

"Fine.. fine.. But I'm not sure if anyone will be home. My dad's always out and about." He smiled, before straying from the road to a smaller street which was becoming more consumed by the green shrub of the forest.

"That's alright! We'll find something fun! The beach is near your house isn't it?"

"It is." The car slowed down a lane, a red house sat there. Very cute in comparison to my own. I liked it.

"Is this it?" I felt my smile beam wider, my cheeks were sore from the amount of smiling I had done today but regardless, the corners of my lips spread out in delight.

"Yeah. This is it." He opened his car door. And I unbuckled myself, before doing the same. Leaving the sunflowers in place.

I quickly leapt up behind Jacob, he unlocked the front door of the small red house, it was lonely there. The only one in the lane. But there was something quaint and charming about that little red house.

Jacob held the door open, awaiting me to enter.


End file.
